


hug retrospective

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, hugs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came right down to it, Daniel was always good for hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hug retrospective

When it came right down to it, Daniel was always good for hugs.

Teal'c: not so much with the hugging. Carter, sure, yeah--but hugging her generally involved freezing to death or tears; not really what you looked for in a hug. Daniel, on the other hand, was good for all kinds of hugs: the 'hey, we thought you were dead', the 'hi, I'm back from being marooned on another planet for three months', and of course, the group hug, as demonstrated by Daniel's first farewell to Abydos. And Daniel was clumsy _and_ unlucky, which meant tons of opportunities to help him up, and half-carry him when he got knocked down.

Not that Jack actually looked forward to that kind of thing.

That would be wrong.


End file.
